Fountain
by HukuSiStar
Summary: 'We are the same. It is so beautiful how you remain.' Our favorite baby girl, all grown up, faces everyday problems.


**Hey guys. Just a little oneshot for all you kids out there. Uh, yeah, it's about bullying, and I kinda just wrote about it. I started, then I finished, and I'm proud of it. It's based loosely on a song, Fountain, by Sara Lov. I like it. So have fun, and read on, or skip to the actual story. W****ell, people, I know your a little(a lot) pissed off that I ended Bleeding Red like I did. I can't promise you anything, but I'm working on a sequel type thing, and yeah. So be nice, and read Bleeding Red. **

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes in advance, I always seem to have some of those. **

* * *

><p>The first time went like this; Charlie, sitting down at lunch, by herself again. This was happening periodically, ever since Sylvan, the meanest girl in seventh grade, decided to take on a new bull to be bullied. Charlie's friends, or at least the ones that she hung out with, had ditched her. Just to keep Sylvan off their own backs, too. Great friends, that lot were. Charlie would face it though, the bullying, because she didn't know what else to do.<p>

Sylvan picked this day to bully Charlie, and it changed everything. Sylvan came over to Charlie, with her stupider, uglier, 'crew' and looked into her lunch bag. At this point, she didn't even try to stop Sylvan. Charlie just watched.

And everyone seemed oblivious to the fact. Like Charlie was invisible, behind a glass wall, and no matter how many times she pounded her fists against the wall, or how loud she screamed, no one could hear her. Charlie was lost in the world, overlooked by people who could do something to stop it.

"Nothing good today, Guppy. So, where's the lunch money?" Sylvan asked, throwing the contents of the lunch onto the table, and pounding her fist down on top of the bag. The scattered items flung all around the table. No one looked up twice. Charlie made no move to run or take out any money, which just seemed to piss Sylvan off even more. "Where's the money? Huh? I know you have some. Whenever you bring crappy lunch, you always have a little bit of spare money for me."

The way Sylvan was talking to Charlie, it made her blood boil. All Charlie wanted to do was stand up and punch her in the face... "I don't know what you're talking about." Charlie told her, gathering her lunch. All this complaining, and Charlie still put up with this crap. But that's the way the food chain worked. And Charlie frowned.

"Give me the money." Sylvan snarled. "Don't make me ask again." Sylvan told her, America's Ugliest Bully Crew stepping up to Sylvan, as if ready to attack. Sylvan, however, waved them down. "I can take care of Guppy. Go buy some food or something."

Charlie watched as all of the others went away, walking on grumbling. "Guppy, you're in way too deep." Sylvan told her. "No friends, no lunch, no money, how do you expect us to take payment? We've got to collect."

With her jaw set, Charlie grabbed her backpack, and shot up, leaving her lunch where it was. She walked with steady pace into the cafeteria, and into the bathrooms, where she hid in one of the stalls. The first time, it wasn't so bad, until the next few moments.

"Did you see Sylvan bullying Charlie?" Some people call it being in the wrong place at the right time. Charlie didn't call it anything. So, people had seen it happen. And still, they did nothing to stop it.

"Uh, yeah. It's a bit harsh, huh?" Charlie couldn't tell who it was, but felt an odd, happy feeling racing though her bloodlines. This, this girl knows what she's talking about.

"No. Charlie is just another innocent victim. It's funny as hell. Come on Becca, really, it's Charlie Duncan." The other girl said, with a mean set voice. She continued with her speech, saying, "As long as it isn't me, and it isn't you, it's funny. Admit it."

Becca seemed to pause here, but the other girl didn't care. "Yeah. Um. Yeah, sure. I suppose it's a bit funny." No, you stupid, stupid girl. That's the dark side. Don't agree. Why do you agree?

"That a girl. Now, lets go talk to August, I hear he's sitting by our table." The first girl said, walking out the door. Becca soon followed, leaving Charlie alone in the bathroom. Charlie sighed, and then closed her eyes tight.

* * *

><p>The second time was on the home from school. It had been a week's time since the last Sylvan incident, and some of Charlie's friends were slowly letting her back into the group. It made her feel good, except, Sylvan could strike at any moment, and Charlie couldn't do anything but watch herself lose everything all over again.<p>

Charlie walked home everyday, school not that far away. She would just make two lefts, then a right, then it was a straight shot home. Charlie was vulnerable when she walked home alone, and she knew it.

Sylvan and her crew had been following Charlie a ways, waiting for the perfect time to jump Charlie. They were waiting for an empty street, or a place they could drag her, beat her up, and take her last remaining dignity away. They were devils.

Of course, they stayed close, but far enough away that Charlie couldn't hear them or see them, and she didn't. Charlie just kept thinking, Sylvan and other thoughts, and continued towards home. It didn't occur to her that it was just plain dangerous to keep full speed ahead. She needed to take her head out of the clouds.

That's when Sylvan decided. The street was empty, but there were still houses, all of which seemed to be inactive. Sylvan herself was at the front, with Whitney and Tammy right behind her. She crossed the street, and ran up to Charlie. "Hey there Guppy. Let's see if you can defend yourself, huh?" Sylvan said, already aware of the answer when she hit Charlie near the shoulder.

Charlie didn't go down, but the crew came over and helped. At first, Charlie didn't see them, so when Sylvan step-sided Charlie's weak hit, it got Whitney right in the stomach. She didn't like that one bit.

Whitney pushed Charlie down, and the whole group cheered. As evil as the girls were, and as much as Charlie wanted to, she held back the tears. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get up from the ground. Her head hurt from connecting with the concrete, and stars were appearing. She tried to settle her breathing.

That's when Sylvan delivered a kick to Charlie's stomach. Charlie felt the air escape her, but could do nothing but hold herself still. Tears streaming down her face, she felt blackness enclosing with each kick. The cheering was drown out with a new, annoying buzz.

One kick was to the arm, and another to the head, before she was stepped on. Sylvan jumped up and smashed Charlie's arm with her foot, and the crack of the bone was sickening. Charlie prayed it would stop.

"Hey! What the hell are you kids doing... Oh my God. Sheridan, call the police." Charlie heard, and Sylvan's group scattered. Charlie wasn't paying any attention anymore. "Oh, oh God. Hey kid, you'll be okay. Can you talk or something?"

The voice sounded manly, and Charlie tried to say something, but it only came out a murmur.

"Sheridan! We need an ambulance! Okay, kid, stay with me okay?" The man tried out, panic arising in his voice, and it was very readable. By now, a group of people had gathered around the scene, and many were concerned. Charlie blinked, time slipping away... if only she could remain for a few more seconds...

There was a blinding white light, and then her eyes focused. She could see all the things that made this a hospital, but didn't know why. It came rushing back to her in a second. Sylvan and Whitney, and the man who had saved her, and told Sheridan to call the police. Her arm was in a cast, and she had many bruises.

Charlie didn't look up when the door opened. It was a doctor, in a white coat, with a clipboard. He looked up and saw Charlie. "Oh, you're awake. Good. We've called in your parents, they'll be here soon enough. I had just sent Amy home too. Anyway, the police are here, and they want to ask you a few questions."

A man came in, one with a beard, and a woman too. She seemed nice enough, but didn't ask any questions until Charlie's mom and dad came in. Then they asked questions, despite the crying protests of Amy.

"Can you tell me what happened?" the man asked, standing close to the bed.

Charlie hadn't spoken until now, and sighed. "I..." she throat was parched, and she had to clear her throat. It hurt to talk. "I was on my way home, and I got attacked by Sylvan. She bullies me. She pushed me, and I tried to hit her, but I hit Whitney-"

"Who's Whitney?" This time, the woman asked.

"Sylvan's friend. Whitney pushed me to the ground, and Sylvan started kicking me. A man saw and told someone named Sheridan to call the police."

She nodded.

* * *

><p>The third time, it wasn't Sylvan at all who did it. It was Tammy.<p>

Charlie was enjoying freedom, seeing as Sylvan had been expelled from school for nearly killing Charlie, and the crew had disbursed without a leader. Sylvan was going to get in a lot more trouble with the police.

Today, Charlie had been accepted back into the group with cheers of triumph and happiness, and Charlie had gone, rather unwillingly. Since the disintegration of her friendship with many of these people, she didn't feel the need to sit with them anymore. She was much more content with herself.

But Charlie had a good time nonetheless, and had not to worry about Sylvan. Her writing arm was the one that was broken, but she didn't care.

After school was out, Charlie had to talk to her English teacher about missed homework. Charlie had quickly grabbed it, and left, aware of how creepy school was when no one was around. And that was a mistake.

Charlie had almost made it out of the school, when she heard something behind her. She turned. "Paranoid, are you, Charlie?" Tammy called out, knife in hand.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? Huh? Your leader is gone, and I no longer fear you Tammy." Charlie called out to her, fear gone. Charlie knew it was stupid, but she continued. "I don't know why you even hung out with those losers."

This aggravated Tammy. "Shut up, or I'll stab you!"

"You won't stab me," Charlie said, Tammy close to Charlie with each second.

When Tammy was close enough to strike, Tammy stopped walking. She waited for a second, then said, though gritted teeth, "Watch me!" And swung.

Charlie moved to accommodate the stab, but miscalculated, and ended up getting stabbed in the stomach. Her eyes widened, and then she dropped to the floor, blood leaking out of her. Tammy's eyes also widened, and then she screamed. "Charlie? I didn't mean to get you, I really didn't. It was an accident. I meant to get you in the arm, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

A few staff members gathered around, and tried to do something, while Tammy continued to scream that she didn't mean to do it, and that she was sorry, well crying her eyes out. "I swear, I didn't mean it."

Charlie blinked, lifeless eyes, and sputtered out towards Tammy in a quiet, deathly, voice, "I know you didn't. I know."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Tell my by reviewing... please? This is also the part where I tell you that bullying is wrong. So yeah. Don't hurt other people. Love to all, except bullies!(Ew, I sound like someone we all know... cringe.)<strong>


End file.
